


whether near or far (i am always yours)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [24]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AO3 Request, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Emma Nesbit, who requested it on another verse fic I posted over a month ago. I hope it's what you wanted. :)<br/>The request: <em>I have an idea (you don’t have to write it, but if you want to, go ahead). At my Panic! concert, Brendon got injured. He was playing the keyboard and his fingernail came off. Maybe a fic about Spencer having to calm him after the concert and telling him he’s proud of him for not crying on stage etc.</em></p><p>Title from 'The End Of All Things' by Panic!</p>
    </blockquote>





	whether near or far (i am always yours)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Emma Nesbit, who requested it on another verse fic I posted over a month ago. I hope it's what you wanted. :)  
> The request: _I have an idea (you don’t have to write it, but if you want to, go ahead). At my Panic! concert, Brendon got injured. He was playing the keyboard and his fingernail came off. Maybe a fic about Spencer having to calm him after the concert and telling him he’s proud of him for not crying on stage etc._
> 
> Title from 'The End Of All Things' by Panic!

Brendon had really hoped that by the time he’d gotten off stage that the pain where his right pinkie nail would’ve been had gone away, but it really hadn’t. If he was really honest with himself, the pain had probably gotten worse.

As he thanked the crowd for coming out for the concert and started running to backstage, he tried to keep the tears from coming out, he really did. But he thinks later on that maybe it was a combination of the lights and the thought of _Spencer_ that got the better of him.

He doesn’t start full on crying until he’s safely in his private room backstage, curled up in a ball on the sofa and holding his injured hand close to himself like he’d wanted to for the last half-hour. By the time Spencer’s made his way back to where Brendon was, Brendon was calling his name raggedly between hiccups and tears.

“Hey, hey, Bren, it’s okay.” Spencer says softly as he joins him on the old sofa, reaching over for his hurt hand. “Let me see what happened here.”

Spencer already knows what exactly Brendon’s done to his finger, and coos to him reassuringly as he looks around for something he could use as a bandage before remembering the first-aid kit he’d packed along for the tour. He goes over to the where it’s packed away and brings it back over to Brendon, who looks at the bright yellow box wearily.

“Dada’s gonna fix your finger right up, B. I just need you to hold your hand out for me, okay?” Spencer says as he opens up the box and pulls out a large bandaid with a rocketship print on it.

Brendon sniffs and does as Spencer tells him, choosing that moment to stick the thumb of his opposite hand in his mouth and suck on it as he watches him work. Usually, Spencer would tell him not to do that, but he also knows that none of Brendon’s pacifiers are nearby so there’s really no other option. He’s not going to deny Brendon of comfort.

“Okay, I don’t want to hurt you but the Neosporin’s gonna sting just a bit, it’s going to keep this from getting really bad.” And of course Spencer expects Brendon’s wail and the following squirming when he applies it to the wound, kissing his hand comfortingly as he quickly wraps it up with the bandaid. “There we go, baby. All fixed up now.”

“Hurts, Dada.” Brendon murmurs sadly around his thumb, leaning into Spencer as he scoots closer.

“I know, baby, I know. But I’m _so proud_ of you for being brave all that time on stage, that had to have been really hard.” Spencer hums, rubbing slow circles into Brendon’s back as he gets him settled into his lap.

Brendon nods, laying his head on Spencer’s shoulder and looking up at him with warm brown eyes. “’ove you, Dada.” He sighs into his neck, his breath tickling Spencer’s skin.

“I love you too, brave boy.” Spencer smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of Brendon’s head.

Spencer couldn’t even begin to describe _how brave_ Brendon always was.

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> Currently not taking requests. I'm so bogged down with other requests and my creative drive has been d e a d.  
> However, this is my 91st work on here. I'm hoping to have 100 by the end of the year :)


End file.
